Watch Your Back Blaine Anderson
by kokomo234
Summary: Rachel warned Blaine of 5 things on his first day of public school. Anderberry siblings with Klaine and more.
1. Chapter 1

I know there enough of these, but I wanted to make one myself. You all know what I'm talking about. The AnderBerry siblings.

Summary: The five things that Rachel Berry had warned Blaine Anderson about: 1. Slushies 2. Jocks 3. Cheerios! 4. Santana Lopez & Noah Puckerman and 5. Kurt Hummel.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly.

OH! And in my world Blaine doesn't wear high waters. He wears black Calvin Klein glasses. And has 4 pairs of prescription sunglasses. All designer. Sorry for rambling.

**Page Line**

"Blaine! Hurry up or you'll be late for your first day at school!" Rachel yelled up at me.

"I'm putting on my shoes right now!" I slipped on my shoes and fixed my glasses. I fixed my sleeves and grabbed my fedora (it was white with a black strip of satin across it) and my bookbag and ran out my bedroom.

"You look really good Blaine." My dad said as I came down the stairs. Papa nodded his head.

I was wearing my favorite Rock and Republic black jeans with a white belt. It had my name on it with black letters. I was wearing a white v-neck shirt with a black button-up vest with white buttons. I was wearing my black and white striped tie, loosely tied up on my neck. Topped off with my fedora and white Jordans with rainbow colored laces.

"I'm still irritated that you decided to put red in your hair." Hiram told me.

"Well, I decided it was time for a change." I was about to walk out the door when Rachel came out of the kitchen wearing her usual attire. A horse sweater and plaid skirt with knee-high socks and penny loafers.

"Did you eat breakfast?" She put her hands on her hips and already knew the answer. She groaned and gave me a reusable filled with orange juice and two whole grain waffles with Nutella between them. It was like a sandwich. She had it wrapped it with wax paper.

"Now come on, you can eat it in the car."

I waved good bye and walked to my sisters' car.

I took a big bite of my 'sandwich'. I sipped some orange juice. I moved the straw out of my mouth. Rachel could make some good orange juice. Although it was more of an orange smoothie.

"Ok Blaine, crash course on McKinley. Five things you should watch out for: Number 1: Slushies. If you ever get hit by one, I'll make sure that you get yourself cleaned off."

"Is that the reason you said bring an extra change of clothes?" I asked curiously. She nodded her head.

"Number 2: Jocks. They are all sweaty imbeciles," She smiled a little. "Except Finn Hudson. Number 3: Cheerios! They will crush your spirit. They are all stereotypical cheerleaders you see in movies. Number 4: Noah Puckerman and Santana Lopez. Puck will just hurt you and Santana will just use you for sex."

"Rachel, did you neglect the fact that I'm an openly gay 17 year old male? The definition of gay is, in simplest terms, I like boys. Not girls."

"But gay also means happy, and I want you to be with the rest of you high school experience. And lastly," We arrived at the school and was in her parking space. "Number 5: Kurt Hummel."

I opened the car door and every girl who was in the parking lot turned to stare at me. I felt ridiculous getting out of the pink car.

"So no explanation for this 'Kurt Hummel'?" She shook her head.

"His name is all the explanation you need baby brother." She patted my shoulder and led me into the school.

**Page Line **

After getting my class schedule I looked at my first class of the day. Glee Club. I had a private audition with Mr. Schue and he gladly accepted me with open arms.

I was walking down the hallway and all girls' eyes were on me. They were whispering. I was so focused on getting to the choir room I almost didn't see the Latina girl stalking towards me. She tapped me on my shoulder. I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Santana Lopez." She looked me up and down. "You look yummy."

"I'm sorry, but it's probably your gender that turns me off." Her face fell immediately.

One thing you should know about me: I have a ton of confidence. I'm not afraid to stand up to people and fight if I have to.

"So you're gay?" I nodded my head. She sighed. "Well you look like a lost puppy. Maybe I can help you. Where do you need to go?" She looped her arm around mine.

"Choir room."

"You're in Glee club?" I nodded my head.

"Great. You have to spend more time with Berry than what is necessary."

"Actually, Rachel's my sister." Santana looked at me like I was crazy.

"You have to deal with her every day?" She shook her head sadly. "That's a cruel punishment. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

We reached the choir room and Rachel came barreling towards us.

"What did I say about staying away from Santana?" She stage whispered.

"You know, she can still hear you." I 'whispered' back. Santana nodded her head.

I surveyed the room. I recall some of them from seeing them at our house. I gave a half-hearted wave towards Finn. He didn't pay me any attention.

There was a beautiful blond with short hair and dark green brown eyes. There was another blond with longer hair and a cheerleading uniform on. I think that her name is Brittany. There was a guy with blonde hair and full lips (Trouty Mouth). Santana had whispered that into my ear.

There was a pretty Asian girl with light brown highlights in her hair sitting next to an Asian boy with short dark brown hair. Behind them sat a guy with a Mohawk. That must be Puck.

In the front there was a boy in a wheelchair with glasses. He looked like the stereotypical dork. There was a boy with light brown hair. That was Rory. Rachel came home and said 'He's magical Blaine'. There was a dark-skinned girl with a cheerleading uniform on too, except she was wearing track pants. Then there was a girl with bright red hair. Sugar, I think. Rachel said that she couldn't sing to save her life. I took a seat right next to Santana.

"You're cute." The girl with long blond hair said.

"I would really like to know the name of the girls who hit on me." She giggled and smiled at me.

"My name is Brittany S. Pierce."

"Well Britt, my name is Blaine." I engaged in conversation with Santana and Brittany over my shoes and fedora.

Rachel, spoil-sport as always, pulled me out of my seat and in the one right next to her.

"Rachel I was talking to Santana and Brittany." She shushed me.

"You just broke two rules. Cheerios! And Santana Lopez. What did I tell you in the car? To stay away from them." I tuned the rest of her motherly lecture out of my mind and instead got up and walked back to my original seat. Brittany stared at me like I just came from the moon.

"You're magic." She said astonished.

"Huh?"

"You were just right here, then you disappeared, and then you came right back. And since you're a magician and magicians use rabbits I'm going to call you my Blainey Bunny Thingy." Santana covered her mouth with her hands to keep her from laughing to loudly. I was shocked for a moment and sat back into the chair.

"Alright! We are going to welcome a new member to the New Directions. Blaine Anderson- Berry."

"Just Anderson."

"Wait, he's in the Glee Club? This close to Regionals?" Finn asked.

"No Frankenteen. He's just in here for his own personal health. Apparently his doctor said to cure whatever disease he's suffering from, the best medicine is some morphine and singing and dancing about it." I looked over at Rachel. She was rolling her eyes.

"But Mr. Schue-"

"Finn, my answer is final. He's a part of this club. Welcome Blaine."

"Finn, you should stop it. You're making my Blainey Bunny Thingy sad." Oh God. She did not just call me that out loud. Brittany got on my lap and started playing with my curls.

"It's ok. I'll make sure that Finn won't bother you anymore." She whispered into my neck.

Santana was now laughing loudly, not caring who was watching. Others were joining in. I was sure by this time I was bright red.

The bell rang (THANK GOD!) and I was bolting out the room.

**Page Line**

It was after school and I was going down the science wing when a hand pulled me into an empty classroom. I heard the lock click and the blinds go down. My first defense was to fight.

"I'm not going to hurt you, so put your fists down." A low sultry, seductive voice with a musical undertone whispered in my ear.

"Who-who are you?" A small slender hand was traveling down my thigh.

"Didn't that five foot two, brown haired, brown eyed, crazy bitch sister of yours not tell you who I was?"

"Kurt?" I felt his smile on my neck. His lips were on my neck. I felt him bite the side of my neck. Damn. There was going to be a hickey there later.

"Mhhh." He moaned quietly. Why the hell was it so dark in here? I felt him move away. He turned on the lights and I wished that he would've kept them off.

He was wearing all black. A tight black shirt, tight black skinny jeans, and black shoes. Those made his skin seem even paler. His cherry red lips were quirked into a small smirk. His brown hair was in a coif style hairdo. His eyes seemed to flicker between green, blue, and gray. I was a sucker for blue eyes and brown hair.

"Yes, I'm the notorious Kurt Hummel. Most people here would call me a slut or man-whore. But. I. Just. Want. You." His fingers pulled down the collar of my v-neck and wrapped his leg around my waist.

"G-g-get away from me." I was trying so hard not to enjoy this. He jumped up and wrapped both of his legs around my waist so I was sort of carrying him.

"Why? I mean, I can tell you're a virgin. I don't want to have sex with you."

"Why did Rachel tell me to stay away from you?" He jumped down from my body and sat in a chair. He pulled something from his pocket and took out a lighter. He was smoking weed.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? Do you want a puff? No?" He took a coffee cup out of his bookbag and took a sip of it. "Don't worry its water." He was still smoking. He put his feet on the table.

"Well?" I was growing impatient.

"Sit down Curly Sue; it's a really long story." I cautiously sat back down.

"Last year I got on her bad side. Her boyfriend was Noah. Or Puck the 'Sex Shark'. But we all know who has the real title of Sex Shark around here."

"What happened?" He took a puff and put it out.

"Do you smoke?" I shook my head. "Good. It's bad for you. Anyway I slept with him. It was an experiment. He was afraid that just because he looked at my ass and fantasized about seeing me naked calling him master, that he was suddenly gay. He always touched me and kissed me and we did it behind Rachel's back which made it all the more exciting.

"When we first did it, I was a virgin. But I knew all about what to do. He was gentle and kind. For days afterwards he was being the 'boyfriend'. Rachel found out, shunned me as her friend, and threatened to out Noah. He immediately stopped hanging around me and being nice to me. And that's the story Berry."

"Ugh. I don't want to be any relation to that last name. Blaine Berry, ugh it even sounds nasty."

"Fine Anderson. That sounds sexy. Blaine Anderson. What's you middle name?"

"Everett."

"Blaine Everett Anderson. Delicious. Now where did I leave off?" He went over to the light switch and turned it off. He came back to me and started to kiss my neck.

"I gotta go." I pulled away and stepped out of the room. I ran home.

**Page Line**

"Hi Dads! Bye Dads!" I ran up to my room as fast as I could. I ignored Rachel's hello and closed and locked my door.

I slid down it. I sighed. Kurt Hummel has me twisted into little knots.

Someone was knocking on the door. It was Rachel because she had her own little special knock.

I got up and opened the door. She looked steamed. She walked into my room without permission.

"Yes, come right in even though I didn't say you could."

"You ignored all of my warnings!"

"No. I didn't ignore all of the rules. I Stayed away from Puck and slushies and jocks." I mentally cursed myself for not saying Kurt Hummel.

"You went near Kurt?" She looked at my neck. "Is that a hickey?"

She got up and stalked over to me. She grabbed my chin and tilted it up. My Adam's apple bobbed nervously in my throat.

"That is a hickey!"

"Rachel. Keep it down!" I hissed.

"Was it Kurt? I'll kill him." She was muttering under her breath.

"Why don't you like him?"

"He was sleeping with my boyfriend. You know, doing the nasty." She whispered the last part.

"Having sex?"

"Exactly," She had one of her a-ha moments and sat down on my bed. "First off he probably never watched a Disney movie. You love Disney."

"The fact that he's never watched a Disney movie is irrelevant. And I know for a fact that everyone has at least seen half off a Disney movie. Or at least heard of one."

"But maybe he's the odd man out."

"Kids, Dinner!" Papa called up the stairs.

"We'll be down in a minute!" We called down the stairs in perfect harmony.

"Stay away from him Blaine. He'll hurt you."

**Page Line**

"So Blaine, how was your first day of school?" Hiram Berry asked me. I never called him dad. He understood. And so did Dad. I loved her more than I love Hiram.

"Good." I used some of Rachel's concealer to hide my obvious bruise.

"She called when you were in your room." Dad told me. I saw Hiram tense up a bit.

"Really? What did she say?"

"She misses you. She wants to see you."

"When and where?"

"The park on Saturday at 10 in the morning. She wants to meet you there so you two can go to breakfast and to the mall." I nodded my head.

"So Rachel. How was your day?" My dad asked turning the direction of the conversation back to the main attraction in the house: Rachel Berry.

I tuned out the rest of the conversation. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out under the table and looked under discreetly.

Hey Anderson? What you wearing? ;-) ~Kurt

I texted back a quick reply.

The same thing I wore to school. ~Blaine

I put my phone back in my pocket and then smiled. I hurried up and scarfed down the rest of my food and then excused myself.

"I'm gonna call Wes. He's been wanting to talk to me for days." My dad nodded his head and went back to his conversation.

**Page Line**

"Kurt. How the hell did you get my phone number?" I had called him as soon as I got to the safety of my room.

"I broke into the school's office. I had to erase any proof of my detention on Saturday. And at 10 on Saturday we're going to my super secret place." Kurt told me in a super bored sounding voice.

"I'm actually meeting my mom on Saturday."

"I thought that you had two dads?"

"I do. I'll tell you what happened later."

"God, I hate school." Kurt told me out of the blue.

"Why?"

"Noah kept staring at me. After you left he had basically attacked me even though I now think that he's dating Quinn."

"So he raped you?" I asked a little scared.

"No. We have an on-again-off-again relationship."

"So like friends with benefits."

"Exactly! Now you're getting it. I knew you weren't stupid. Gotta go. My dad needs help putting groceries away. And tomorrow at lunch you're going to sit with me."

Without even waiting for an answer he hung up on the other line.

This boy was going to be the death of me.

**Page Line**

I'm so sorry this went on for this long. I didn't mean for that to happen. Sometimes my imagination runs away. (IT WAS JUST MY IMAGINATION, RUNNIN' AWAY FROM ME!) Ok. *Clears throat* Next chapter will be told in Kurt's point of view. I will leave you with these words of wisdom: You can pick your friends, you can pick you r nose, but you can't pick your friends' nose.

(P.S. This is the shortest Author's note I've ever written…Ever.)


	2. Chapter 2

Watch Your Back Blaine Anderson 2

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Darren Criss, (When I wrote this it was 2-5-2012 Darren's birthday) Lea Michele, or Chris Colfer. I own a laptop and half a stick of gum. (Eww…never mind the gum. It has hair on it.)

Author's Note: HI! HOLA! BONJOUR! ALOHA! I'm back for another addition. And to all my friends, you know who you is, YA'LL REVIEWS IS AWESOME!

And the car mentioned is a car that I'll never be able to afford in real life, for the car is from my dreams.

It's Friday. (Friday, gotta get down on Friday!) (That song is terrible)

**Page Line**

**Kurt POV**

Ever since Tuesday Blaine has been sitting at the table with me. I was sitting at my usual lunch table. I sat between the hockey players and the cheerleaders, behind the Goths, and in front of the band kids.

I felt someone's hand on the back of my neck. He sat down in front of me. Blaine looked real good today.

He was wearing a gray v-neck polo sweater on top of a light green shirt. He had on dark wash Rock and Republic jeans and green and gray checkered slip-on Vans. He also had on a gray and green striped silk tie under the sweater. On top of all that he had on a hat exactly like he had on Tuesday except that for today it was gray with a green satin around it.

"You look good," I told him. He actually looked annoyed. "What's wrong?" He jerked his head over to the Glee table. If looks could kill, Rachel's would have made us die a horrible and messy death.

"She's been on my case for hanging out with you." I waved my hand at her.

"Ignore her. Anyway I want to hear the 'Mother Dearest' story."

"Not here. Not now anyway." He looked sort of sad. _I wonder how long it would take for him to get on his knees for me._

Mercedes collapsed next to me.

"Uh-oh. Berry's giving you the death glare," She looked at Blaine. "Mercedes 'Chocolate Thunder' Jones." We laughed lightly and high-fived.

Blaine's cell phone had ringed. He looked the screen. Blaine glared at Rachel who had a smug look on her face. He looked around and then flipped Rachel the bird. She opened her mouth wide and he smiled like he was innocent.

"What did she say?" Mercedes breathed out.

"'You know if you guys ever get married, I'm not gonna carry your baby. No matter how talented it'll be.'" Blaine said rolling his eyes.

"Oh Set. I can't even imagine my sperm in her." I held my head in my hands and chuckled softly to myself.

"Anyway Kurt, are you going to Douglas' party tonight?" Mercedes asked me. I hated Douglas Carter with a passion, but his parties were legendary. If I didn't show up it would make people think that Douglas and I had a fight and they would think that we were sleeping together. And ewww…I don't want people to think that.

"Yeah. As long as Blainey here could come with," He looked bashful at the thought of going anywhere with me. "Awww…you nervous? Don't worry, stay close to me. I'll introduce you to my crowd. You're seen with me, they will stay away from you. Trust me."

"I've never been out past curfew before." He answered honestly. I shrugged.

"I'll make sure you won't get caught by the feds. Just so you know your parent's love me. I can convince them that I'm responsible enough to keep you safe." He sighed and nodded his head.

"Ok." Mercedes and I squealed with excitement.

"Ok White Boy, we need to set up a dress code. Skinny jeans: Kurt's thing," Mercedes had started. Last night we went over who could wear what and what colors would go with whose skin tone. "You will not wear them unless Kurt gives you permission. Me: Animal print. You will not wear anything with animal print on it. Get it, got it, good."

"Oh, I have a plan," Mercedes and Blaine looked at me. "We should get ready at Blaine's house. You and I could go to our respective houses, get our clothes, and go to Blaine's. That way we'll cut down on time. And we could bring clothes for the next day. I could convince his dads to let us spend the night." Mercedes was nodding her head. Blaine looked dubious.

"Please Blainey? I promise I won't do anything bad." I stuck out my lower lip and pulled out 'The Eyes'. He cringed and exhaled.

"Yes." Mercedes and I squealed once more with excitement and went over to Blaine and hugged the life out of him.

This was going to be the best night of his life.

**Page Line**

I got to his house with Mercedes in tow at 3:45. Hiram had opened the door.

"Kurt! Long time, no see." He smiled and stepped back out of the door. "Hello again Mercedes." She nodded.

"Mr. Berry, Blaine had invited us over. We were going to a party tonight and we decided to get ready here. Is that ok with you?" Hiram had nodded.

"Yes, but why do you have an extra change of clothes?" He asked clearly confused.

"Just in case we get home after curfew I was wondering if we could stay here." I didn't say it as a question. It was more of a statement and I wanted a direct answer.

"Of course. I'll just have to set up the guest bedroom. And Kurt, No funny business." I smiled and went up to Blaine's room.

I opened the door without knocking and liked what I saw. There was a closed door next to what I supposed was the closet and guessed that was the bathroom.

Blaine's room is maroon with silver musical notes all over the wall. There were those glow-in-the-dark stars on his ceiling. The floor was also maroon but there was a white fluffy rug under the bed and under the table that held all of his game systems.

"Blaine! Are you in here?" I shouted into the room. The bathroom door opened and the boy in question stepped out. He quirked one of his triangular, bushy (but still somehow cute) eyebrows.

"Right here," He laid down on his bed. "You can just set you stuff down anywhere. I'll pick it up later. Speaking of later what time is it?" I sat back up.

"3:53." Mercedes replied. She sat down on the bed. "Your bed is soft." She began to bounce on it. Blaine smiled. "I gotta pee." She said.

"Yes Mercedes. We all wanted to know about your bladder." I said sarcastically. She had rolled her eyes at me and went through the door that Blaine had just left. He looked at me and broke into a goofy smile. He said something, but I only remember the last part.

"Do you want to?" I stepped backwards. He wanted to have sex with me while both of his parents and Rachel in the house. Not to mention that Mercedes was in the bathroom.

"Do what exactly?" I wanted to clarify if he wanted to do it.

"Jump on the bed. Do you want to?" Without waiting for any answer he grabbed my hands. "Take off your shoes." I kicked them off and stood on his California King sized bed. He was standing right next to me. "Give me your hands." I grabbed them gently.

He started to just bounce lightly. Then he started to jump a little higher. He stopped.

"Why aren't you jumping?"

"Because this is stupid." He smiled wider and grabbed my arms. I felt as though he electrocuted me. My heart sped up.

I began to jump with him. I started to smile almost as big as Blaine's. He stopped for a moment and grabbed a remote to his iPod socking station. P!nk's "So What" came on. He let go of my arms and started to jump around and singing.

'So what? I'm still a rockstar! I got my rock moves! And I don't neeeeeeeed you!

And Guess what! I'm having more fun! And now that were done, I'm gonna show you tonight!

I'm alright! I'm just fine! And you're a tool!

So, So what! I am a rockstar. I got my rock moves! And I don't waaaaaaant you tonight!'

The song went off and "S & M" By Rihanna came on. When he was singing the only words I heard were the chorus.

'Cause I might be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it.

Sex in the air I don't care, I love the smell of it.

Sticks and stones may break my bones but chains and whips excite me!'

We had stopped jumping and looked at each other. He leaned forward almost pressing his lips to mine. Then Mercedes came out of the bathroom. He snapped backwards.

I jumped down from the bed and landed on the floor. I checked my watch. It was 4:00.

"Alright. The party is at 7. Let's get ready!" Mercedes said.

**Page Line**

Blaine made me shower first. Mercedes had gone downstairs to bug the elder Berries'. Blaine was in his room as far as I knew.

'He was going to kiss me! He was about to kiss me!'

I took a deep breath and heard something or someone fall.

"SHIT!" I put my hand over my mouth. The super sexy, Mr. Preppy McDapperson can actually use swear words? I stepped out of the shower and put my ear against the door because I heard another voice.

"Blaine! What did we say about using that type of language?" It was Rachel. Queen of the dwarfs.

"I just fell down, and I got scared alright? I had that feeling that you get on the top of a roller coaster and you're about to go down. I was scared. I won't say it again."

"Alright. Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

I heard the door close.

"Stupid Bitch. Fucking up my god dammed life. What the hell does she know? She's only known me since I was seven. You can unpress your head from the door now Kurt!"

I stepped away. How did he know what I was doing? I dried off with the towel that he had left there and put on a faded blue Abercrombie tee, black Abercrombie jeggings, and black shoes. I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom.

"How did you know what I was doing?" I asked. 'This is what Brittany feels like.'

"Years of me spying on my dad's. I'm going to shower now." He disappeared into the bathroom.

I sat on his bed trying to figure out what had happened in the past couple of days.

I heard the shower shut off and saw his clothes hanging on the head of the bed. I stood up left the room and shut the door loudly. I opened it just a crack so I could still see.

He walked out the bathroom; his waist wrapped in a towel, and went to the direction of his bed. He dropped the towel and I gasped.

'Why doesn't he have a boyfriend?' I put my hand against my mouth to keep from making any noise.

He was hung like a fucking horse! He was at least eight and a half inches easy. It was an inch wide.

Then he turned around. He had a large tattoo on his back that read: 'Love: It Hurts when you have it, and when you don't.' Then he had a black heart that was ripped apart and pierced with a dagger.

I started to palm myself through my jeans. I was getting really hard. I ran to the guest bedroom.

I locked myself in the bathroom and released my aching cock from my pants. I panted as I wrapped my hand around it. I was stoking it at a leisurely pace, but that was already making me close to release.

I closed my eyes.

**Dream Sequence**

My tongue was traveling down something hot and wet. I looked up. Blaine was writhing and panting above me.

"Please. Please don't tease me."

I put the head in my mouth and sucked around it. He moaned above me. He grabbed my hair and forced me down on his cock.

I swirled my tongue around it and pulled off.

"What did we say about being a bad boy?" He whimpered and opened his mouth.

"Bad boys don't get rewarded." He pouted.

"But since I'm really horny now and you passed your geometry test, I'll make one exception." I licked back down on his cock and deep-throated it.

"Uhhhhh…." His head was rolling side to side and he kept bucking his hips into my mouth.

He was close. I could feel it. I moved my hands up towards his balls and started to play with them: squeezing them, rolling them between my fingers. I felt his cock stiffen in my mouth seconds before he came hard down my throat.

**End**

I sat in the bathroom for an extra 20 minutes. I was still panting after my orgasm.

'What the hell was that? You never get off that easy. You didn't even have sex with him!'

I stood up still shaking and shivering. I tucked myself back into my pants and washed my hands. I walked out confident not thinking about what I had just done, even if it felt so good.

I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Kurt where were you?" Blaine asked me. Of all people I wanted to see right now, I least expected Blaine. He followed me into the kitchen.

"Uhh….Guest bathroom. I had to go pee." I turned around facing the direction of the patio. "We should start getting to dinner soon." I opened the patio door and stepped out into their backyard. I sat in one of the chairs and thought.

It thought about nothing, but everything.

**Page Line**

I wokeup when I felt someone touch my shoulder.

"Boo, it's time to go."

"What time is it?" I asked Mercedes.

"5:30. We have to leave before Rachel finds out and keeps Blaine from going." I stood up. Nodded my head, and left the patio. I grabbed my car keys from the counter and was about to walk away when someone grabbed my hand. It was Blaine.

"Yeah, uh huh, we're leaving right now. Santana…Yes I have enough room," he made a motion that clearly meant put the keys down. "I'll be there after we get from the restaurant. You want to come? Alright. Bye."

"Hold on just a sec." He dropped his hands from my wrist. "Dad! Can I use my car?"

"Here are the keys. But come in here for the rules!" Blaine rolled his eyes and motioned for us to come with him.

"No fighting, no one-night stands." He looked over at me. I looked behind me. "No coming home with random strangers."

"He wasn't a stranger." Blaine argued.

"But until that day you've never met him before?"

"He was having a really bad day." Tyler rolled his eyes.

"If you somehow manage to not make it home by tonight, stay with Mickey or Donald. They live relatively close to this boy's house. And Blaine please park that stupid, crazy expensive car at one of their houses. Don't come home high."

"One time and you're blackmailed for life." Blaine said.

"Do you understand these rules that I have just told you?" We all nodded our heads in unison. "Good." Tyler handed the keys to Blaine and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Drive safe ok?"

Blaine nodded and walked us out the front door.

**Page Line**

"'Bout time you got here! Is the hobbit here?" Santana asked as she got in the car. "And super sexy car."

Blaine's car was a black five-seater Porsche with heated seat and an amazing A/C and heating. The seats weren't leather (boo.) but a really comfortable fabric. It had a hook-up for a phone or IPod and satellite radio. And he could make the wheels light up blue. It was a really cool car.

"No Rachel isn't here, but Thank God!" Blaine said. He turned the music up a little and put the top down. Did I mention that his car was a convertible?

"So Kurt, is Finn going to be there?"

"No. He's grounded for 'Inappropriate behavior'." Included with air quotes.

"What did he do?"

"Tried to slide down the stairs in a laundry basket and broke the mirror that was at the bottom."

"Wow." Blaine said. Can I tell you what he was wearing? Black skinny jeans (I gave him permission) with a dark blue button down. Underneath was a black Hollister t-shirt. I gave him my approval.

"So when did you get this sexy thing?" Santana asked.

"My 16th birthday last year. It used to be my exes, but he didn't want it. He preferred his Corvette."

Boyfriend? Oh right. He used to go to Dalton and that place must be crawling with gay boys.

"So he gave you a car?" Mercedes asked. Blaine nodded.

"So where are we going now? Straight to the party or to the restaurant?" I asked. I was pissed that the subject of him having a boyfriend. Even though it was kind of none of my business.

"Ummm…to the restaurant. We should at least eat before we go out and drink ourselves unconscious." He chuckled and pulled into Breadstix.

**Page Line**

I am finished with this. I'm done with this. I will start another chapter. I am sick of these sentences. Oh God what's happening. Oh no. I can't stop this.


End file.
